Eric chokes Eric Cartman and Gets Ungrounded/Transcript
[The Eric Show Introduction] Eric: (Reads The Title) "Eric chokes Eric Cartman and Gets Ungrounded'"' '''Written by: ''Mo Wellins Directed by: ''Seth MacFarlane'' Eric's House... to Eric Eric: I am going to take a walk outside down the street to say Hi to neighbors there. Diesel: Yes you are, Because you are still Ungrounded. Eric: Can I Please do that? Diesel: Yes You May, Go Ahead. Walks Outside to go Down the Street to Say Hi to Neighbors Eric: (Walks to Alan Cook) Hi, Mr. Cook. Alan: Hello Eric, What a Beautiful Day! It's glad to meet you. Eric: (walks pass Alan and Walks pass Caillou all down) Hi, Caillou. Caillou: Oh, Hi, Eric. Eric: of the Sudden... he Walks to Kyle Broflovski all Knocked out and Killed (Gets Shocked looks Down at Kyle) Oh My God, Whatever happened to You? Kyle (voiced by Ivy): (Wakes Up from the Dead) I Got Beat Up & Killed. I deserved it for calling him a Fat-ass. Eric: (Gets Upset) Well Then, Who did It! Kyle: Eric, Cartman did It. He Beat Me Up, Kicked me In the Nuts & Killed Me for calling him a Fat-ass. Eric: (Gets Mad and Makes his Voice into Kidaroo) HE DID WHAT! OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE IS SO GOING TO GET IT! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! (Runs Faster to Cartman's House) Cartman: (Walks out of his House) and gets Confronted by Eric) Eric: '''(Taunts at Cartman) Eric Cartman, I Can't Believe You Beat Up Kyle, Kick Him in the Nuts, Kill Him, always keep calling him a Jew, Say Bad Things to anyone, Say Bad Words to anyone and Some Sort of Bad Things Like That. That's It! I Will Drag You Too You're House, Where I will chokes You to Death for 8 hours. '''Cartman (voiced by Kidaroo): (cries) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Eric, Please Don't Choke Me. I want to Yell at Kyle for being a Jew. Eric: Well, Too Bad! It's Time For Me too Drag You too your house and Strangle You for 8 hours to Death. (Drags Cartman to his House and Impersonates Homer Simpson) WHY YOU LITTLE!...(Strangles Cartman to death for 8 hours) Narrator: 8 Hours Later... to Eric Strangling Cartman too hard Eric: You, Will, Now, Die. as I Finish you off! (Squeezes Cartman's Neck even the hardest) Cartman: (Loses More of his breathing while turning Purple and Dies) Eric: Yay yay yay Yay! That Strangling was Swell! That'll Teach Him a Lesson! I will tell my Parents Now. at Eric's House... Eric's Parents gets Proud of Eric Diesel: Eric, How dare You Strangle Eric Cartman for Beat up Kyle and killing Him. We So Proud of you. Kate: That's It! You Are Ungrounded forever! No Puishments, No Pounding Your Faces, & No Other Punishments! Eric: Does This Means I Can Have Sonic Drive-In, McDonald's, Sega Mega Drive, Super Nintendo, 7 The Movies to See Teen Titans Go to the Movies. Kate: That's Right! You are So Ungrounded for life! Eric: Thanks Mom & Dad for Ungrounding Me! Diesel: You Can Go to Your Room and Do whatever you want! [The Eric Show End Credits Roll]